Shino's a Wedding Crasher
by Wolfiewarrior
Summary: Tenten's getting married and Shino has no idea! Kankuro is a deceiving everyone. Shino just wants what's his. Tenten doesn't want a stupid second name. Shinoten Songfic to Busted's Glad I Crashed the Wedding. Swearing people! I like swearing so I tend to use it when I write. hints of choino shikatema gaasaku nejiten kankuten nejimatsu and naruhina Mainly shinoten


TEnten: Shino! Omg look we have a fan-base we aren't forgotten!

Shino:blinks*

Tenten: and look we're actually paired with each other and I'm in a dress!

Shino:nosebleeds*

Teten:Uhh Shino?! *runs after to find him*

Wolfie: Alrightie then…. While they do that might as well read the story.

Disclaimer:I own nothing! Not the songs characters or kitty-kun! Well I own the name but not the person! Rightful owners get full credit for them!

Shino crashed the wedding!

Fury flashes in Shino's eye not that anyone can see it. "I'm s-sorry Shino I c-couldn't work up the n-nerve to tell you s-sooner, but while you were hunting for the bikochuu in South America she g-got engaged to Temari's br-rother Kankuro, but I k-know it isn't r-right. S-so h-here. Y-you sh-should know what t-to do." She smiles and thrusts an invitation into his hands. He looks down. "Hinata you comprehend the wedding is today. In 2 hours. Correct?" Hinata begins poking her fingers together. "Y-yes it took me a wh-while to work up the courage, and I really must go get ready I'm a bridesmaid." "Hinata. You mean maid of honor correct?" Hinata's pearl like eyes drop to the floor."N-no Kankuro insisted Temari be the maid of honor." "I see. I shall go, and be prepared for the wedding on time." "Y-yes Shino." Hinata walks back to the Hyuuga manor leaving Shino on his own. 'Two hours to get a tux and make a plan to crash a wedding.'

'Two hours and I did hardly anything; I found a tux which is good. Why? I need to look good to impress the girl, since according to the movie I just watched will help my case.' Shino glances over to the clock shaped like a lady bug (a joke and present from his mother) and his eyes widen to the fact he has twenty minutes to get there. 'Of course I am going to be late, and I will end up being cliché running in when the minister says "does anyone object to this marriage?' A sigh escapes his lips at the thought of it. He stands a few more moments thinking of how overused his scenario is. He quickly rushes out the door. 'And I just wasted more time. Damn it all.'

'Alright address address…' Shino glances down to the elegant invitation in his hand. '1010, Notre Dame Boulevard' Shino chuckles inwardly. 'She always said that the Hunchback of Notre Dame was her favorite.' At the thought of the movie he remembers the first time they watched it.

Flashback!

Tenten reaches for the remote and presses pause. She stands up putting her hands on her hips cocking one to the side. Mouth pulled into a pout. "I really hate the townspeople! I mean just because someone's different doesn't mean they can outcast them!" "While it may be wrong it is what happens. Why? This is how the human mind works." "I bet he's going to show them he's the best out of all of 'em!" The bun haired girl exclaimed throwing a fist on the air.

"I agree with you. Why? This is a Disney movie and the summary at the back say so." Her shoulders heave in an exasperated sigh. "Shhhiiinnnnooo….. You cheated! You can't read the box!" "Then how do I know if I am willing to sit through this?" She crosses her arms and plops back down to the couch."I still won't stand people picking on someone just because there different. I don't know how you put up with it. And if I ever catch those jerks picking on you again I swear on how much ramen Naruto eats that they won't ever be having kids."She grins wickedly at him. Shino presses play and watches Tenten from behind his sunglasses not paying much attention to the movie.

He smiles under his collar.

End Flashback!

He smiles at the memory. He slows down to a walk. 'Might as well wait a minute, since I ran I came a little early.' He glances down at his wristwatch, then to the invitation. 'Ten minutes until the ceremony starts. Since this is already cliché might as well make sure it stays that way.' Soon he got lost in his memories of how this whole thing started.

Memory Flashes

A small boy with a high collar and a magnifying glass going through the grass, running into a small girl with two buns in her hair knocking her off her feet. The argument that soon follows and the friendship that begins right after.

Their first day of 5th grade at recess, him with sunglasses covering his eyes being pushed to the ground by older boys, the same little girl helping him up and telling them off. The older boys trying to flirt to get her away from the weird bug boy. Her latching onto his arm and walking off, and towing him behind.

Senior year, the day before prom him waiting for her in front of school, her running out sobbing, due to the bastard Hyuuga dumping her in favor of Matsuri. Him comforting her and offering her to join Kiba and himself.

The next week him getting his acceptance letter to the college of his dreams. Her smiling and telling him how proud she is, but a slight sadness escaped in her eyes. Him leaving, Tenten making him promise to write lots of letters, to stay in touch, and not forget about her. He paused in his memories. 'Stupid girl, how could I ever forget about you?' Then he went back to the quick flashes.

Him writing letters every day, but her never returning his messages. The depression and denial. Him giving up after 10 months of no reply and just stops writing all together. Then most recently, him returning to find out she's engaged to someone he's despised for years, one of the people she threatened to take away the right to have kids from, the last person he ever thought, Neji Hyuuga would've been understandable, but why did it have to be Kankuro no Sabaku. He remembers the fight they had quite a few years ago, and over his pretty little bun haired girl. Kankuro trying to claim what was his. Shino growled inwardly.

End Memory Flashes

Shino shakes his head in effort to drive away the last few memories. He checks his wristwatch one last time. Hoping she's already down the aisle. He quickly and silently (like a ninja! Lol) slips through the door standing in the back of the room. Watching as her father Gai handed her off talking about much youth was involved in marriage and how youthful she looked. 'Gai has never liked me much now has he? Why? He claims I am unyouthful therefore he does not like me much.' Hinata gazes around the room flashing a brilliant smile when she sees Shino standing in the back hiding in the shadows. 'Yes he came! Take that Ino I knew he could do it! And the teme Kankuro doesn't even see it coming.' The indigo haired girl turns to the blonde haired, blue eyed boy across from her and grins. Tenten looks to the man in front of her and takes his hands. A smile plastered on her face putting on the strong front, but seriously doubting going through with this marriage. 'Why is it Shino never mailed, I thought I asked Temari to take the letters to Shino to the post office since when she goes to work she goes right past it. Which reminds me it was so nice of her to let me move in with her while I was going through my college courses, still I wish Shino would've replied to my letters so he could've been here and maybe I could've explained how I felt about him.' Tenten suddenly felt guilty; she's about to get married and her thoughts still linger on Shino. 'Tenten you have Kankuro now; Shino left and never responded.' She raised her head to look at Kankuro as he placed a ring on her finger. Her smile slipped slightly, she never really cared for the ring he had custom made. It was a circle of half amethyst and half topaz. (The circle on the front of Kankuro's suit on the show.) She quickly reapplied her smile, and placed a ring on his finger, a gold band with the kanji for puppet engraved on the inside. She nodded for the minister to continue.

"Shino! Pssst Shino!" a hushed whisper comes from a girl Shino registers as Ino. "Tell me you're here to crash this wedding and put an end to this?" "Yes I am. Why do you seem so pleased with this fact?" Shino raises an eyebrow while his eyes still hide behind his sunglasses. "Because it's quite obvious he is only interested in her for her looks, and she's been doubtful it would go this far since they first got together. She waited for you to come back you know?" Ino cocked a hip with a raised eyebrow of her own. Shino kept his eyes on Tenten. "Then why did she never answer my letters? I sent one every day for 10 months and yet no reply." "What? That's BS she had Temari drop of letters at the post office every morning! I mean since they live together, and Temari walks right pat the post office every morning." Ino started bristling. 'How dare he accuse Tenten of not writing?! She waited ages for a reply.'

"What do you mean they live together? And you do realize Temari and her brothers never were very fond of me correct? Why? Kankuro wanted to just claim Tenten and started a fight with me in high school." Ino gaped at the bug-lover. "Then Temari never mailed the letters, and you sent them to her old address. Meaning this whole wedding is a hoax. Damn! No wonder I never liked Temari!" Shino nodded his eyes watching every slight facial expression Tenten made, noticing the discomfort and doubt, even though very few traces of it were there.

"Well I better go back to watch this play out with Chouji. Shino please go through with this and make her happy alright?" The Aburame's eyes widened in shock. "Yes Ino I believe I will manage to do that. Why? Simple. I love her."

Ino turned her head and shot him a smile. "Oh and when you make your big move loose the glasses."

She sat down next to her boyfriend and grinned. "Chouji I think this wedding is a little bland don't you?" The big-boned man looked around. "A little the food doesn't look terrible, but nothing that fits a wedding. I mean tofu balls? What amateurs. Ah, but oh well I need to eat something."The blonde giggles. "Well the flavor is about to get a whole lot spicier." She shoots a glance to the back. Chouji follows the look and his face turns from questioning to shock, then to a giant grin. "Ino…." "Chouji shhh it's almost to my favorite part in the ceremony." He just smiled and shook his head. ' Ino you never to cease to surprise me.'

'Here it comes Shino this is your chance. I believe in you I know you can do it!' Hinata watched the bride for a moment. Then glanced to the back of the room; eyes widening in shock. A hushed whisper escaped "He's not there." Sakura looked to the indigo haired girl next to her. "Who?" She looked carefully at Hinata. "Shino." The cherry blossom's eyes widened. She then looked to her red-headed lover, and back to her friend. The pinkette grinned. 'I love Gaara and his family, but Tenten needs someone like Shino so he better crash this wedding.'

'If Shino was here he would've been the best man, and had that stupid smirk congratulating me…Or the one across from me.' Tenten thought glancing around the room deep inside wishing he was there. Her gaze settled on a dark corner. 'If he had come to watch he would hide in that corner.' She smiled softly at the thought. 'Shoot! What's the minister saying?!' She shook her head slightly clearing her head and focusing back to her vows.

'Hmm she almost saw me. Good thing I moved to this conveniently placed balcony above the wedding. Also I could use what I learned in the jungle to make an extremely cliché wedding crashing. Tenten would appreciate this fact. Why? She likes bold and daring also she loves mushy. Which she will realize this is as close as I will get.' 'I shall also listen to Ino's advice. Why? Because Tenten has always enjoyed when I took my glasses off.' Shino shoved his sunglasses into his pocket and started grabbing onto some of the curtain ropes and started tying knots hurrying to beat the droning minister.

"Shino's going to be late at this rate. Where is he? It's almost his cue too. He borrows a tux and doesn't show up. Damn that bug loving bastard to a pool filled with pesticides." Neji looks to the dog lover named Kiba beside him. "Whatever do you mean by that?" Neji is pleased to hear the news. Shino was partially why Neji left Tenten that day in high school. She'd been happy in his company, but seemed so much more enthused with Shino. "He stopped by letting me know what he was doing and borrowed a suit. Seems he lost his nerve though he's not here. He's going to regret it." Neji nodded. 'Yes.. Yes he will.' Neji then totally zoned out into his own thoughts.

Sarutobi looked up to the couple smiling before him. He noticed the slight downward curve on the bride's mouth, but chose to ignore it. He swallowed clearing his throat. This was of course his favorite part of the job. Seems nobody, but him and his prime location on the altar facing towards the door, noticed the boy in the dark corner move quickly to the balcony and prepare ropes in a looped fashion, standing on the edge or the railing. He looked to the man and flashed a quick grin. He glanced down once more to his book to make sure he says the proper words. He wouldn't want to ruin the moment for the lad would he?

'He saw me. The minister saw me, and did nothing to stop me. Hmm seems I'm not first he's seen crash a wedding. He is quite elderly so it wouldn't surprise me. Ah it is good he did not stop me. Why? Because that means I have some slight encouragement and it must be a good omen.' Shino smirked openly. He propped his foot into the loop of the rope getting ready to glide down.

"Does anyone object for this couple to be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Sarutobi's voice boomed to throughout the room. Everyone craned their necks around waiting for someone to speak up. Except for a few of the guests. Ino just grinned and squeezed Chouji's hand a little tighter. Kiba just crossed his arms and settled back into his chair content to wait. Hinata was slightly on edge, worrying she didn't give him enough time. She glanced over to Naruto, and his smile gave her hope, so she smiled. Kankuro seemed nervous as if he could sense what was going to happen, but gazed around the room as if daring anyone to speak up.

Tenten joined the crowd in circling around the room with her eyes head moving turning and her chocolate brown hair swaying slightly from the movement.

Shino's breath hitched slightly at the sight of the girl he'd been missing for over a year. The light making her skin almost glow and he couldn't wait to see if that rich dark hair of hers was as soft as it looked. 'So why wait any longer?' And then he stepped off the railing. To his fate he supposed.

*****OMG this would be the best place to make you all hate me and end it, but then kitty-kun would get mad lol so on with the story*****

The entire crowd turned suddenly at hearing from the dead silence to the sound of ropes whirring across each other. Tenten who had already settled to watching the minister and resigning to what was ahead of her; sharply turned her head to the noise, making her blanket of chestnut hair flow out behind her. Nothing could have gotten her ready for the sight she saw. There stood Shino sliding down a zip line of ropes. His foot carefully placed in a sturdy loop, while holding one handed onto the rope as he slides down directly to her. The one thing out of place with the picture was, his infamous glasses, were nowhere to be seen. 'I never realized he had such pretty eyes hidden under those glasses. Like liquid amber almost.' Tenten stared completely enchanted at the sight of him. There he was, the one she'd waited for so long the one who seemingly abandoned her, but deep down she knows he didn't, that there's a reason. She desperately hoped there was a logical reason. 'Damn does he have a bunch of fireflies following him?! How did he do that?' he finally slowed to a stop just in front of her. She just stood there she didn't run to him. Didn't confess an undying love, because we all know Shino has never been too mushy, and that he may not be here to steal her away.

'Damn it what is bug boy doing here!? I made certain Temari never delivered the letters; just a threat to her precious Shika ensured that. I also sent plenty of money to that damn college to keep him busy on expeditions. Tenten is mine!' Kankuro's faced twisted into a snarl, growling slightly at the Aburame. He slowly looked over to his fiancé. 'Damn why does she seem so happy? She might as well be glowing! She's so much happier just SEEING him, than she ever was with me…..no no no. Get your head out of the gutter man!' Kankuro looked back to the waiting Aburame. Instead of waiting for Shino to say something he jumped right out to accusations. "Well if it isn't bug boy! Decide to step down from the pedestal and join us? Why are ya here?" He smirked hoping to irritate his rival in the slightest. He failed quite horribly.

Shino stared at the beautiful brunette, Tenten with the way her hair swirled around with the slightest movement, a sleek form fitting dress with embroidered tropical flowers wrapping around the bodice, hardly any makeup on her face to accent her natural beauty she truly was a goddess to him. He was so distracted by the bride he didn't even notice the groom.

Tenten glared over at her groom. She seemed to not notice the intense way Shino watched her, but definitely heard Kankuro. "What did you call him Kankuro?!" She turned facing her fiancé handing her bouquet to Temari, who had a guilty look on her face. Tenten's face showed rage. "Tenten come on. It's not like I meant any offence love, I think he deserves it for deserting you like that ne?" "No. He doesn't. He's probably got a brilliant explanation for why he never replied. And I swear to god Kankuro you make fun of him one more time I will beat your ass to the ground. Screw the fact we're at the altar about to get married." Tenten's face is set in stone, while her eyes are wild and daring. Kankuro watches her carefully then glances to the Aburame.

'She still cares. And still as feisty as ever.' Shino smiled slightly. "She's right I do have an explanation, which I will tell her later. Also I was never on a pedestal; you are seemingly trying to put her on one though. Everyone here knows she's much more than a trophy wife. Why? She's exceedingly smart, and talented with mechanics." Shino smirked, "Her intelligence proven by the fact she has doubts marrying a man who still plays with dolls." Kankuro growled at him. "Bastard! I worked too hard for you to take her now. Too much money went into you going to that damn school so I could have her!"

The crowd gasped. Tenten stared like a deer caught in the headlights. "K-Kankuro you you..." "Thanks then. Why? You just ensured I have a well paying job to help support Tenten." Shino responded with a blank face, eyes showing disinterest. "Alright bastard bug boy. Why ya here huh? Might as well say it." Shino sighed and looked at Tenten. "He's quite stupid if he hasn't figured it out yet. I'm here to crash the wedding. Why?" He takes the bride's hand and takes off the ring. "The ring she got is lame. Also, I mean no insult to Gaara or Temari; she doesn't want a stupid second name." 'Just like Shino to know I wouldn't like the ring, or Kankuro's last name.' Tenten grinned at Shino. She slowly walked over to the puppet boy, eyes holding mischief in them. She batted her eyelashes as he looked at her nervously. SLAP! Kankuro's head wrenched to the side due to the force of the blow. She then walked back over to Shino, and he quickly grasped onto her hand. "Tenten! What the heck? Don't tell me you're choosing the bug freak over me?!" Kankuro shrieked. Shino gave an exasperated sigh. "AS obviously shown, she is. She's quite glad I crashed the wedding." Shino threw the ring to the enraged groom.

"Ya I am. Thanks Shino." She slipped her arms around his waist. Kankuro just stood there in shock while whispering took place in the guest seats. Kiba then stood up. "Well buddy we're waiting ya gonna kiss her or not?!" Ino and Chouji also stood up. "Come on, Aburame! Kiss her!" Naruto soon joined in, followed by Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. "Come on all this shouting is so troublesome, just kiss her."

Shino bent down to look closely into Tenten's chocolate eyes. "Well we gonna give 'em what they want?" Tenten smiled lightly at her innocent question. "Yes. Why? I don't think I can hold myself back anymore." Shino smirked slightly as Tenten went wide eyed when he leaned down and caught her lips with his own. Tenten put her hands around his shoulders, while Shino found out her hair really is as soft as it looks.

Wolf whistles and hollers soon followed. Soon things settled down once Kankuro was given a stern talking to from Gaara, a beating from Temari for blackmailing her, Kiba sicking Akamaru on him, and finally Tenten flipping him off. Everyone went to the reception room, instead of celebrating a newly married couple they celebrated Shino and Tenten finally getting together.

'Damn bug boy wish he would've told me sooner .' Tenten grinned at Shino who was talking to his mother on the phone and by the distressed look on his face she was crying. 'Shikamaru is right, girls are troublesome, but I believe Tenten is worth it.' Shino looked over at HIS Tenten while everyone congragulated her. Suddenly a song blared over the D.J. system,

"So much I need to say  
I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day

'Cause she's so right for me  
(Oh oh)  
Her daddy disagrees, he's always hated me  
'Cause I never got, a J-O-B  
'Cause she's mine

And I'm glad, I crashed the wedding  
It's better than regretting, I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid but it's the best thing I ever did  
'Cause it's true love that lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her so looking back  
I'm glad, I crashed the wedding

The neighbors spread the word  
(Damn)  
My mom cried when she heard  
I stole my girl away from everybody gathered there that day  
And, just in time

And I'm glad, I crashed the wedding  
It's better than regretting, I could have been a loser kid  
And ran away and hid, I said I'd do it and I did  
'Cause it's true love that lasts forever  
And now we're back together  
As if he never met her so looking back  
I'm glad, I crashed the wedding

So please stop being  
Mad at me for taking her away  
'Cause anyway she didn't want to stay  
So please believe me when I say

She's glad, I crashed the wedding  
It's better than regretting  
The ring she got was lame, she couldn't take the pain  
She didn't want a silly second name  
'Cause true love lasts forever  
(True love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her and walk away

She's glad, I crashed the wedding  
(Back together)  
It's better than regretting  
(It's better than regretting)  
The ring she got was lame  
She couldn't take the pain  
She didn't want a silly second name  
(No no no no)

'Cause true love lasts forever  
(True love lasts)  
And now we're back together  
You might as well forget her and walk away  
She's glad, I crashed the wedding"

Shino and Tenten looked wide-eyed to each other,(or Tenten did andShino looked slightly startled.) While Hinata waved shyly to the two of them form next to the D.J. stand. " It seems when they're right when they say that there's a song for everything." Tenten laughed at the golden eyed brunette. (right? Or would it be considered black?) "Ya they are." Soon a slower song started playing, on a coincidence It was Fireflies By Owl City. Shino holds out his hand as an offer, Tenten takes his hand and soon they're dancing in perfect rhythm to the song. "You realize how clique this all is correct? Of course you do. Why? You have always loved the fluffy stories." Shino said. "Also the best friend in love with the girl ,but not telling her and her in love with him also, then later him crashing her wedding doesn't get any worse." Tenten just grinned "You're right. It is clique, but it isn't because it's you. And the fact your aware how clique this is." She leaned up a little further, and pressed her lips to his. "So that just makes it Shino." Shino finally returns her smile with one of his own.

Tenten: Found him! What'd we miss?

Wolfie: Read the story above…

Shino: This woman is crazy to think I would use fireflies to win a girls heart. It is obvious I would use butterflies to form a heart saying "I love you baby!"

Wolfie: Shino I think your suffering from blood loss.

Tenten: looks back from reading*Dang Shino take off your glasses are they really as hot as she's saying?!

Shino: Nosebleeds again*

Tenten: Not again! *runs after*

Wolfie:*sighs** So review? I want to know what I need to improve so flames accepted on the writing not the couple, cuz if you don't like Shinoten, and you're not Kitty-kun who I force to read my stuff why are you looking at this?


End file.
